Why, Toby, Why?
by bye4040
Summary: We know the girls point of view when it comes to A but what about Toby and Mona's point of view. What does it really take to be a master stalker? This is an inside look at Toby and Mona's life as A and how they were able to betray their friends so easily. I do not own Pretty Little Liars but if I did, Aria and Ezra would not have any drama and Toby would not be A :)
1. Toby on the Run

**A/N: This is a story in Toby's POV, about being on the A team. I don't know how long its going to be :). R&R please! It makes me happy ;)**

* * *

Shit. They almost caught me. Mona wasn't kidding when she said that those girls could run fast. I was in the woods outside of Spencer's barn, a place I knew fairly well. I slumped down against a tree, trying to catch my breath. I didn't dare remove the black hood on my jacket, in case they were still looking. As long as they didn't know that I was A, I was good. Spencer would hate me and Emily would too. I mean, I helped Nate kill Maya. My phone lit up in my pocket. It was Spencer.

_Hey, do you want to meet up tomorrow at your place? XO_

Although I wanted Spencer to come over, I couldn't. Mona and I decided that instead of The Lost Woods Resort being our "lair", the extra room upstairs at the Brew would do. I texted her back saying that it would be best to hang out at her place since the painters were coming tomorrow. **Lie. **I had to keep my identity as A a secret until I got the _go_ signal from Mona. I made my way out of the woods and to my truck. I put in a call to Mona, who had just recently been released from Radley.

"Did you get it?" Mona's psycho voice sounded from the other end. I flipped the phone in my pocket. It was Aria's. Aria, as we now considered her, was the weakest link. She hasn't gotten as much torture as the rest of the girls and after the Halloween Train, she should be very afraid.

"Yes. I had a little run, once they realized it was gone but it should give us the dirt we need to get under Aria's skin," I confirmed.

"I've always hated that bitch. She'll never know what hit her," Mona chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Toby." Then, with a long beep, Mona had hung up. Toby put his extra cell phone in his jacket pocket and drove off to the Brew.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was so short. I'll try to post really soon! Please review :) The more you review, the more I write ;)**


	2. She's Almost Better Now

**Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciated them! This chapter is going to be from Mona's point of view.**

* * *

I jogged down the street I knew to be so familiar. It was the street that Hanna lived on. She stopped visiting me at Radley so when I was released a few weeks ago, I thought I should visit her. She knew that I was coming back to Rosewood High tomorrow so this was the perfect time to get her in my corner. _Act innocent, Mona. Innocent. _I thought to myself. I had gotten really good at acting recently. I've acted nerdy, popular, and crazy in a period of a few years. I crept into the Marin household, knowing that Ashley was out of town and Hanna was staying with her crazy grandmother. I tiptoed up the squeaky stairs and turned into Hanna's room. I stood over her, casting a shadow over her.

Hanna's eyes fluttered open and she sat up in her bed, almost about to scream. "Mona! What are you doing here?" she whispered harshly.

"My doctors released me," I responded simply.

"In the middle of the night?" Hanna looked scared.

"Look, Hanna. I need your help. My parents are forcing me to go back to school and I'm so scared," I said. Hanna tried to cut me off, only to have me start talking again. "Everyone knows what I've done and I have no one in my corner."

"If your expecting me and my friends to forgive you-"

"I don't expect them to," I said. "But, Hanna, you're a dear friend. Wren said you were my guardian angel. He said that you stood up for me..." my voice drifted off. I sounded helpless. _Keep going, Mona. _

"No! You are not defenseless! You spent the last two years majoring in torture!" She practically yelled. I sat down on her bed.

"So you don't believe that a person can get better? Hanna, I had a breakdown. But I've turned a corner. I'm on new meds, everythings changed," I tried to convince her to believe me. I found that I'm really good at that. If I could just get trust from Hanna, the rest of the girls will follow. "I'm not proud of who I was, but please just try to see me for who I am, now."

"I do see you, Mona and you're freaking me out," Suddenly a thump came from outside. That was my signal to leave.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow," I whispered softly. I quickly got up and rushed out of the door. Toby was picking me up and taking me back to my place. I told my parents that I was going over to Hanna's for a late movie night. They believed me, of course.

"Did you get her to trust you?" Toby's mechanical voice said.

"Not yet. But I will, you know me. I have the acting skills of a professional. Those bitches will break into a million pieces this year. I'm sure of it,"


	3. A Close Call

**A/n: Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I'll definatly have the reveal of Toby being A in this story, but I don't know when... I'll just see where this story goes. ;) If you have any ideas on what I should add, please feel free to PM me or write a review. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Toby**

I sat in Spencer's kitchen, sipping on a pipping hot mug of her coffee. It usually gave me the shakes but after last night, all of my energy went down the drain. I needed it desperatly. "So, what'd you do last night?" I asked, trying to break the tension.

"Girl stuff. Movies, popcorn, cosmo-quiz, lights out," Spencer lied, smoothly. No, she was chasing me in the woods and discussing A in such a whisper, that it was difficult to hear. "You know, Aria lost her phone. I told her I would look for it. I think its in between the couch cushions." she said, getting off of the bar stool and making her way to the couch. She sifted though the cushions, lifting them or throwing them completely off and on the floor. I glanced towards my backpack, remembering that I forgot to put Aria's phone in my room.

"Spence," I said, walking towards her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. Even though I was the one torturing her, I still loved her. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking that if I don't find Aria's phone, someone's going to kill me," Spencer was still focused on the couch. I turned her head back so she was facing me.

"Don't worry, Spence. She'll find it. Just it go," I tried to convince her in the most sexy voice I could muster. Suddenly, a phone rang, signalling a text message. My eyes widened. That was Aria's alert sound and it was coming from my backpack! I was screwed.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like Aria's phone! I knew it was in here!" Spencer started looking under the coffee table and on top of the fire place. While she was preocupied, I quickly picked up my backpack and shut the phone off. I slung the bag over my shoulder.

"I have to go, Spence. My parents want me to go to a family dinner with Jenna. I shouldn't be late," I walked over to her, kissed her lightly on the lips and tried to subtly leave the Hastings house.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!" Mona shrieked at me. "YOU IDIOT! How could you make such a stupid mistake when you know that those bitches are hot on our trail? Who was the text from?" She grabbed the phone from me and went to Aria's messages. "Ezra Fitz. How are they still together? First we send Jackie to break them up, a failure. And then, completely by coincidence, Byron meddles..." Mona's sentence drifted off.

She was right. Everytime that we tried to target Aria, she seems to fix everything! It was like she had an A-proof bubble around her. "Wait, what if we targeted him, not her. We'd have a better chance of getting into her head if we blackmailed Mr. Fitz,"

"I knew that I made the right choice when I picked you," Mona grinned.

**_Flashback_**

_"Toby?" a nerdy version of Mona came up to me. I was sitting in a hospital room at Radley Sanitorium, the place that my parents had sent me after I took the blame for blinding Jenna. I looked up._

_"Mona Vanderwaal? What are you doing here?" I said grimmly. Mona shed her glasses and took her hair out of the pigtail braids. _

_"I want to introduce you to a proposition. I know that you hate Alison DiLaurentis and I have a way to make her pay for the damage that she caused us," _

_This idea was starting to interest me. Getting revenge on Alison DiLaurentis? Count me in! "I'm listening,"_

_"It's this little thing called **A**. **A **for Annonymous. We all know that Alison isn't the bravest person so I'm thinking that we could team up and get her to do what ever we want her to do. I've read about it and stuff like this can drive a person to insanity. If we do that, then we never have to deal with this bitch again," _

_"Anything to get revenge and I'm in,"_


End file.
